Frank Weber (I)
Frank Weber (Nov 26, 1867 - Jan 7, 1944) was born November 26, 1867 in Gentingen, Germany to John Weber and Jeanne Hatz. He was Christened (Roman Catholic) on November 28 in Gentingen. His Auswanderung (emigration) from Germany was recorded as November 27, 1883. He came to America with Peter and Katherine Weber; Katherine's parents, Peter and Margaretha Becker; and Theodore Weber. It is very possible he was aboard a ship named "Pennland" which embarked from Antwerp on November 27, 1883 and arrived in America on Dec. 22, 1883. He went to work in Fox Township, Blackhawk County, Iowa for two years to pay for his passage. He married Kate Ehr on June 17, 1890 ((or 27th?)) at Immaculate Conception Catholic Church in Gilbertville, Iowa by Rev. John Nemmers . Together they had four children: Margaret, Nick, John, and George. Frank farmed and raised thoroughbred horses. The 1900 U.S. Census"United States Census, 1900," database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:M9K9-R24 : accessed 21 February 2016), Frank Weber, Barclay Township, Black Hawk, Iowa, United States; citing sheet 2A, family 16, NARA microfilm publication T623 (Washington, D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d.); FHL microfilm 1,240,417. records him living with his family on their farm. He could read and write and speak English, but his first language was German. By the time the 1910 U.S. Census"United States Census, 1910," database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:ML1S-J2R : accessed 21 February 2016), Frank Weber, Barclay, Black Hawk, Iowa, United States; citing enumeration district (ED) ED 1, sheet 3A, NARA microfilm publication T624 (Washington, D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d.); FHL microfilm 1,374,405. was taken, they owned the farm freely. The 1915 Iowa Census"Iowa State Census, 1915," database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:QK4R-WXFL : accessed 21 February 2016), Frank Webber, 1915; citing Waterloo, Black Hawk, Iowa, United States, card no. , Iowa State Historical Department, Des Moines; FHL microfilm 1,379,479. says he achieved an 8th grade education. The 1920 Census records him as living in Barclay Township, Black Hawk County, Iowa, presumably near Nicolas Frast's family, since they are recorded previously in the list"United States Census, 1920," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/M8YB-8YM : accessed 26 Jul 2014), Nicholas Frost in household of Matt Sadler, Barclay, Black Hawk, Iowa, United States; citing sheet 6B, family 133, NARA microfilm publication T625, FHL microfilm 1820478.. It also indicates that he and Kate were both naturalized in 1887. This might imply that they knew each other by then. Frank and Kate both lived to celebrate their Golden Wedding Anniversary on June 17, 1940 ((or 27th?)). Frank died on January 7, 1944 and is buried in the Catholic cemetery in Raymond, Iowa. Various Sources Information on Frank Weber was compiled from several sources: family records; a Catholic church record written in Latin that referred to him as Franciscus Weber; records from St. Hubertus Church in Körperich, Germany written in German and referring to him as Franz Weber; a census record from the U.S. that gives his mother's name as Jeanne Spatz; and a compilation of Luxembourg sources in French that give his name as François Weber. He is also recorded as Franziscus. Family records give his birthplace as Badem, Germany. Discrepancies are handled below in the Discrepancies section; the information above is what most records agree on - or at least don't contradict. There is more information provided below in the Family Records section. Family Records Frank Weber (Nov 27, 1867 - Jan 7, 1944) was born November 27, 1867 in Germany to John Weber and Olive Borman (see below). Both of Frank's parents died in 1880 when Frank was 13 years old. After his parents' death, he went to live with his older sister Catherine and her husband, John Wagner. He lived with them unil he was 16, when he journeyed to America. Frank came to America from Germany in 1883 at age 16. It is said he came with a cousin Peter Weber. Arriving in America, he settled near Gilbertville, Iowa. He worked for a farmer who sponsored his journey to America. He had to work for two years to pay for his transportation. This farmer was either a Mr. Behner or a Mr. Phillips. Somewhere, sometime Frank met Kate Ehr and they fell in love. They married on June 17 (or 11th), 1890 at Immaculate Conception Catholic Church in Gilbertville, Iowa by Rev. John Nemmers. Together they had four children: Margaret, Nick, John, and George. They both lived to celebrate their Golden Wedding Anniversary on June 17, 1940. After their marriage they settled on a farm in Barclay, Twp., Black Hawk County, Iowa, near the little town of Raymond. They farmed for thirty some years, living at two different farms during that time. In the 1920's, they moved into the city of Waterloo, Iowa. There they bought a large house at 502 Independence Ave. While living there, Kate rented out rooms and took care of her boarders. Meanwhile Frank continued going out to the country to help his sons who were all married and busy farming. This large house they lived in is still standing and looks like a beautiful home. In their later years, they moved to a smaller home at 1633 Mulberry St., just two houses west of St. John's Catholic Church. Here they remained for the rest of their lives. Frank died quietly in a chair after being out for a walk. Kate was in the kitchen preparing the evening meal. When she called him to come to the table, he did not respond. She went into the living room and found him in his chair. Death came quietly and easily to him. Frank is buried beside his wife at St. Joseph's Catholic Church cemetery in Raymond, Iowa. They have a beautiful granite marker. Discrepancies Other than the different languages in which the sources record his name, there are a couple of other big ones. His birthday is either the 26th or 27th and either 1867 or 1869. It is possible that the 26th is his birthday and the 27th is his christening. Most sources seem to prefer 1867 to 1869 and his birthday as the 26th with his Christening on the 28th. The bigger discrepancy is that the family record lists his mother as Olive Borman. As best as I can find, there is no Olive Borman. All sources record his mother as some version of Jeanne Hatz - Latin source: Johanette Hatz; French source: Jeanne Hatz; German source: Johanna Hatz; Iowa census record: Jeanne Spatz. It is probable that since each source was a typed version of handwritten records that the Iowa census record's "Spatz" was a misreading of "Hatz". Passport Problem After finding several sources giving most of the information on this page, I finally came across a passport application filled out by Frank himself that seems to contradict most facts. Do I believe original records or Frank himself? Frank filled out a passport application"United States Passport Applications, 1795-1925," database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/QV5Y-TQXV : accessed 14 March 2016), Frank Weber, 1922; citing Passport Application, Iowa, United States, source certificate #186661, Passport Applications, January 2, 1906 - March 31, 1925, 2014, NARA microfilm publications M1490 and M1372 (Washington D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d.); FHL microfilm 1,705,602. on June 2, 1922 for the purposes of a July 2 trip he was taking to Germany to visit relatives. Judging by the handwriting, the application seems to have been filled out by the clerk of the District Court of Waterloo, but it bears the signature of Frank and Nicholas Ehr. According to the application, Frank was born at Wallendorf, Germany. This is at odds with him appearing in the Gentingen church recordPick Genealogy, Gentingen record: Accessed March 13, 2016 at http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~pick/gentinge.txt and not the Wallendorf recordPick Genealogy, Wallendorf record: Accessed March 13, 2016 at http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~pick/wallendo.txt. It also says he was born November 27, 1867 instead of November 26 as given in the Gentingen record and this more general record "Deutschland, Geburten und Taufen 1558-1898," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/VH9M-B5F : accessed 27 Aug 2014), Joannis Weber in entry for Franziscus Weber, 28 Nov 1867; citing ; FHL microfilm 466482.. It would make more sense if the church record were one day after the passport date, because then it might reflect a Christening date. But it makes no sense that the church record gives a date one day before. November 27 is also the date given in his obituary. So either the original church record is mis-recorded or Frank didn't know what day he was born or in which town. It gives his emigration as having left Antwerp about February 23, 1884. I have not found secondary confirmation of this and it seems at odds with other records. His date of Naturalization is given as May 13, 1889, which is different than the date he gave in the 1920 Census. However, this application is sworn to be filled out in presence of the Naturalization papers, so this is probably the accurate date. He is recorded as 5'9" with brown eyes, dark complexion, and brown hair turning to gray. Nicholas Ehr signed as witness and swore that he was a Naturalized citizen and had known Frank for 30 years. Obituary Waterloo Courier 1-9-1944 Funeral services for Frank Weber, 76, 1633 Mulberry street, retired Gilbertville farmer and resident of Waterloo for 20 years, will be at 9:30 a.m. Monday at St. John's Catholic church with Rev. Fr. N. J. Lentz in charge. Burial will be in the Raymond, IA cemetery. The body was taken from the O'Keefe & Towne funeral home to the late residence Saturday afternoon. Mr. Weber died at 7 p.m. Friday at his home after suffering a heart attack. He was born Nov. 27, 1868 in Germany, the son of Mr. and Mrs. John Weber, came to America at the age of 16, settling in Gilbertville; was married there to Kathryn Ehr on June 27, 1890, and resided on a farm near Gilbertville until retiring and moving to Waterloo in 1924. He was a member of St. John's Catholic Church. Surviving besides the widow are a daughter, Mrs. Margaret Kleich of Walker, IA; and three sons, George of Dunkerton, IA; and Nick and John, both of Route 5, Waterloo. Also surviving are 13 grandchildren. Stories and Memories Told by Francis Weber and recorded by Patricia Weber Francis told the story of driving his grandfather Frank Weber to the (Koob's) saw mill south of Jesup when he was probably a teenager. His grandfather pointed out the place where he worked for a man who paid for his passage from Germany. The man paid the passage for young men to come, and had them work out the money by staying two years to work it out. ---- thinks it may have been the great grand father of Marvin Hershberger. Hiram Beeter??? Grandfather of Frances Hershberger The place he pointed out was where Arnold Herman lived. Sources His children's marriage records call him Francisco. Gallery Frank Weber Pic.jpg Frank Weber (Great Grandpa Weber).jpg|Frank and Kate Wedding Frank & Katherine Weber family.jpg|Frank and Kate Weber Family: Frank bottom left Frank & Katherine Weber.jpg Frank_and_Kate.jpg Back Row R-Frank Weber.jpg|Frank with unknown family Frank & Kate farm.jpg|Frank and Kate Weber's farm Frank & Kate house.jpg|Frank and Kate Weber's first house Frank Weber Family with Reinhart Wagner.jpg References "United States Census, 1920," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/M8YB-8Y9 : accessed 26 Jul 2014), Frank Weber in household of Matt Sadler, Barclay, Black Hawk, Iowa, United States; citing sheet 6B, family 133, NARA microfilm publication T625, FHL microfilm 1820478. "Iowa, Marriages, 1809-1992," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:XJWX-7R7 : accessed 2 May 2015), Franciscus Weber and Catharina Ehr, 17 Jun 1890; citing Immaculate Conception, Gilbertville, Black Hawk, Iowa, reference ; FHL microfilm 1,031,520. "Iowa, Births and Christenings, 1830-1950," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:XVCG-HTG : accessed 2 May 2015), Francisco Weber in entry for Joannem Weber, 08 Mar 1895; citing ; FHL microfilm 1,031,520. "Iowa, Births and Christenings, 1830-1950," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:XVCG-351 : accessed 3 May 2015), Margaretham Weber, 06 Sep 1891; citing ; FHL microfilm 1,031,520. Banz.biz Webtree: http://www.banz.biz/webtrees/family.php?famid=F27696&ged=Banz Proof of Parents "Deutschland Geburten und Taufen, 1558-1898," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:VH9M-B5X : accessed 23 May 2016), Franziscus Weber, 28 Nov 1867; citing ; FHL microfilm 466,482. "Iowa Marriages, 1809-1992," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:XJLW-GJW : accessed 24 May 2016), Frank Weber and Anna Cathrine Ehr, 17 Jun 1890; citing , Black Hawk, Iowa, reference 2:1SMMZWT; FHL microfilm 1,034,535. Pick Genealogy, Gentingen record: Accessed March 13, 2016 at http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~pick/gentinge.txt Category:Frank and Kate Weber Family Category:John and Jeanne Weber Family